Dinosaur king: I'm with you
by w-20
Summary: This is a story about this anime,and also a little tribute for a couple.Max realized he's in love with Zoe but it seems she likes Rex.Max feels depressed about that,but then some secret dinosaurs escaped from the cards.Max has to comfront two problems
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about that anime and also a tribute for a couple; I'm not sure if i did it well, i hope you enjoy it and comment.**

The D-team, along with Dr. Z and the alpha gang, rescued their parents and also defeated Spectre and the Spectral Space Pirates. And also the D-team kids saved the universe rescuing the cosmo stones.

All the dinosaurs became into cards, incluying Chomp, Ace and Paris; D-team's dinosaur. Rex Ancient and his parents and also the alpha gang, took the dinosaur cards and returned to the future, leaving Max Taylor, Zoe Drake and the others to the present.

It passed one month since that, but then something unexepected happened. Rex, his parents and also the Alpha gang returned to the present with the time ship. Max, Zoe and the others were happy to see them again. Max, Rex and Zoe were happy to see their friends Chomp, Ace and Paris again.

Max: (_Very happy while he was embracing his triceratops Chomp_) Chomp, my friend, welcome back!.

Chomp bit his nose a little.

Rex: (_While he was carrying his carnotaurus Ace_) Ace, my partner!.

Zoe: (_Happy while she was stroking her parasaurolophus Paris_) Paris, nice to see you again!.

Then Max and Zoe set at Rex.

Max and Zoe: (_Happy_) Welcome Rex!.

One week later; the D-team was reunited again and were talking at Taylors's house.

Max: So Rex, how do you feel to return again?.

Rex: My parents were able to repair the time ship and then we decided to visit all you.

Zoe: It's good, i thought we never see you again.

Rex: I couldn't forget all you, i needed to see you again.

Max: So, do you plan to stay here with us?.

Rex: I think so, but my parents told me that we couldn't stay here too much time, after we'll return to the future.

Max: Well, you can stay in my house if you want.

Rex: Thanks but my parents and i will stay in a hotel.

Max: Okay, by the way, how are Dr. Z and the rest of the Alpha gang, Zander and Ed.

Zoe: And also the old lady.

In that moment, since the time ship, Ursula heard what Zoe said, she was very angry.

Ursula: (Y_elling comically very angry and hysterical_) I don't want to hear that word!

Zander and Ed tried to calm her down.

Max: I think they must be fine.

Rex: Yeah, they are relaxing in the time ship.

Some days later; Max was playing with Chomp at his house.

Max: (_Happy while he was carrying Chomp_) Chomp, it's good that i have you again.

Chomp was happy to hear that.

Max: By the way Chomp, i want to tell you one secret.

Chomp was a little confused to hear that. Max was looking at the sky and then imagined Zoe there.

Max: (_Smiling a little_) You know Chomp, i was thinking about Zoe all this time, i guess i'm in love with her.

Chomp seemed to understand what Max said. Then Spike Taylor, Max's father, came to see Max and Chomp.

Mr. Taylor: Hey son, are you happy to have Chomp again?.

Max: Of course dad, Chomp is my best friend, as well as Rex.

Mr. Taylor: It's good for you.

Max: Well dad, i have to go out to the city to buy something for... (_But then he stopped talking_)

Mr. Taylor: (_A little mischievous_) It's okay son, i know that you want to buy something for your girlfriend.

Max blushed a little to hear that.

Max: (_In his condition_) What girlfriend? Dad, i don't know what are you talking about.

Mr: Taylor: Come on Max, before Rex and the others returned from the future, you always spent your time thinking about Zoe, and i heard that you wanted to buy her a gift.

Max: (_A little nervous and blushed_) Well... yeah... i...

Mr. Taylor: Don't worry son, you passed for difficult situations, i think you can handle this.

Max: I guess you're right, but first i want to see something before

And then he left his house, Chomp followed him.

Later, Max was walking in the city with Chomp.

Max: (_While he was looking at the stores_) I have to think what Zoe could like as a gift.

He continued looking for something until he saw a flower store. Max set at a beautiful bunch of flowers.

Max: (_Happy_) For someone who uses grass atributes, the perfect gift must be flowers

But then he surprised to see the price for the flowers.

Max: Damn! It's expensive, no matter, i guess i have some hidden money in my room, i'll take it and will buy that gift for Zoe.

Then he returned to his house.

Meanwhile at the time ship; Dr. Z was playing with the dinosaur cards.

Dr: Z: (_Hysterically_) I don't care what the Ancients told me, i'll become the dinosaur king, no matter what happens and no one will stop me!

But suddenly, Helga appeared behind him.

Helga: Dr. Z!.

Dr. Z: (_Scared_) Ahh! Helga, what are you doing?.

Helga: (_With a menacing look_) Dr. Z! Dr. Ancient told me to watch you if you planned to do something evil or stupid.

Dr. Z: (_Very sad_) Please Helga, it's my dream!, by the way where are Ursula, Zander and Ed? Help me!.

In that moment, the Alpha gang was spending their time at the city.

Ursula: (_Very happy_) I'm glad that we could be here again, i want to buy me new pretty clothes for the trip.

Zander: (_In love while he imagined Reese Drake, Zoe's sister_) And i can buy something special to my angel Reese.

Ed: (_Very happy_) And maybe i can buy too much food when we return to the future.

At the next day; Max, along with Chomp, went to the flower store.

Max: (_Feeling confident_) I'm a little scared, but today is the day i tell Zoe my feelings for her.

Max bought a bunch of flowers, and then he went to another place very calmed. Max went to Zoe's house. He knocked the door; in that moment Reese opened the door and saw Max with a bunch of flowers.

Reese: Hi Max, what are you doing here?.

Max: Hi Reese, is Zoe in house?.

Reese: Zoe? Sorry but she's not here.

Max: Eh? So where is she?.

Reese: She told me that she went out with Rex.

Max was in shock to hear that.

Max: (_Worried_) With Rex? So, for what?.

Reese: I don't know, my sister said something about a date.

Max felt a big depression to hear that, he clenched the bunch of flowers, he seemed to be sad. Reese realized Max's expression.

Reese: (_A little worried_) Max, are you okay?.

Max: (_Faking to smile_) Eh? Yeah, i'm fine, sorry to bother you, well i'm leaving, let's go Chomp.

And then he left the house, Chomp followed him.

Max was walking with his broken heart, and then he sat in a bench of the park with Chomp. Max was very sad with his head tilted.

Max: (_In his condition_) I can't believe it Chomp, so Zoe likes Rex.

Then he threw out the bunch of flowers that he bought, to the garbage.

Meanwhile in the time ship, Dr. Z took some dinosaur cards and went to his bedroom. He picked up two cards and watched them.

Dr: Z: (_Very happy_) My children, my pachycephalosaurus and my therizinosaurus, i wish you come back again to remember our time together.

Later; Max arrived to his house in his condition; his parents realized when he came.

Mr. Taylor: Max, how was your date with Zoe.

Max: (_A little sad_) Dad, i don't want to talk about that now.

Then Aki Taylor, Max's mother, went to talk with her son.

Mrs. Taylor: (_A little worried_) Max, what happened to you?.

Max: (_Trying to be happy_) It's okay mom, i'll be fine, so what's for dinner?.

Mrs. Taylor: I'm going to prepare your favorite dish.

Max: Well, i'm going to wash my hands.

Then he went to the bathroom. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were a little worried about their son who was sad.

Mr. Taylor: I wonder what happened to him.

Mrs. Taylor: Maybe it happened what happens in dates.

Max was washing his hands and face, but he's still sad.

Max: (_Very sad_) Zoe, why did it happened to me?.

Meanwhile at Zoe's house; Zoe came to her house.

Reese: Zoe, where have you been?.

Zoe: Don't worry Reese; i was in the mall with Rex.

Reese: Well, you were in a date with him?.

Zoe: (_A little nervous_) Well... changing the subject, was everything okay at house?.

Reese: Yeah, by the way, a while ago, Max came here to see you.

Zoe: Max?, so what did he want?.

Reese: I don't know, when i told him what you told me, he left without saying any word.

Zoe was a little worried to hear that.

Zoe: (_A little worried_) I want to know what happened to Max, maybe is what Rex told me today.

Meanwhile at the Taylors's house, Max was having dinner with his parents, also with Chomp. Max had his dinner but he still feels sad, his parents realized his condition.

Mrs. Taylor: (_Trying to cheer up Max_) So son, how was your favorite dinner?.

Max: (_Smiling a llittle_) It's okay mom, thanks.

Mr. Taylor: (_Trying to cheer him Max_) Well son, you know, to cure a broken heart a good dinner is a solution... (_but then Aki stepped in his foot making him a little hurt_)

Mrs. Taylor: (_A little upset_) Don't say that, you're trying to discourage your son!.

Mr. Taylor: Sorry, i didn't want to hurt him.

Max: It's okay dad, i think i'll go to sleep, let's go Chomp.

Max left his parents and Chomp followed him to his bedroom.

Mr. Taylor: Don't worry Max, everything will be okay tomorrow.

Later, Max was on his bed with Chomp, he was thinking a little worried.

Max: (_Very sad_) Maybe i must accept it, after all Zoe seemed like Rex from the beginning, but i...

Then Max started to remember the moments about he and Zoe together, the happy, dangerous and also funny moments. Also he remembers the time he was jealous when Jim kissed Zoe on her cheek and then she tried to kiss Max making him blushed.

Max: (_Very sad_) Zoe set someone like Rex, after all he's smart and also he has good skills, maybe better than me.

Then he tried to sleep despite of his conditions.

Meanwhile at the time ship; Dr. Z was sleeping with his two dinosaur cards, but suddenly a lamp which was turned on fell down illuminating the cards and then the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus appeared again. A big problem is going to happen.

At next day; Max was walking with Chomp, he still feels sad.

Max: I must stop thinking about Zoe; she's just a friend since now.

/Flashback/

Max, Rex and Zoe were walking together in the city with their dinosaurs that were acting like dogs.

Max: (_Very happy_) I'm happy we are together again.

Rex: Yeah, i'm glad to have friends like you.

Zoe: And also we can spend our time with our friends.

Rex: No problem, for that i returned.

Zoe: (_Happy_) Really?, i want we go to the mall one day together.

Rex: Of course, tell me when and i'll go.

Rex and Zoe looked each other very happy. Max looked at them; he was a little worried about what's happening.

/End of flashback/

Max was very sad to remember that and continued walking with Chomp at the park. But then he imagined Zoe again, he felt angry.

Max: (_Upset with his fallen fists_) That's it! Since now i must feel comfortable without her.

Chomp got closer him; it felt a little worried for him.

Max: (_While he carried Chomp and embraced it to feel comfortable_) At least, i have you my friend Chomp, you're the one who can understand me.

Max was walking while he was carrying Chomp, but suddenly the Alpha gang appeared in front of him.

Ursula: (_In high voice_) Hey kid, we were looking for you!.

Max: (_A little disinterested_) Great, it's the old lady.

Ursula was angry to hear what Max said.

Ursula: (_Yelling very angry_) Who do you call old? I'm not so old!.

Zander and Ed tried to calm her down.

Max: I had too much problems for now, what do you want from me?.

Zander: We need your help to stop Dr. Z's pachycephalosaurus and therizinosaurus.

Max was surprised to hear that.

Max: What? Two secret dinosaurs? I thought they will be fine.

Ed: Well, it looks Dr. Z took them to his bedroom but accidentaly they were unleashed and now they escaped.

Max: Well, why didn't you use your dinosaurs to stop them?.

Ursula: We tried, but Terry, Spiny and Tank were defeated (_Then it imagined Alpha gang's dinosaurs were defeated by the secret dinosaurs_), and now we need your dinosaurs to stop them.

In that moment; Terry, Spiny and Tank; the tyranosaurus, the spinosaurus and the saichania respectivily; were hurt in the time ship while they were cared by Helga.

Max: This is great, we must go to the D-lab, i need to have my dinotector to use Chomp.

The Alpha gang nodded and with Max they went to the D-lab.

At the D-lab; Max and the Alpha gang arrived. In there, Reese and also Rod and Laura, they realized they were there.

Max: Reese, the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus are out, i need my dinotector.

Reese: Yeah Max, i know, Dr. Ancient told me what happened.

Max took his dinotector but then he realized that Dr. Owen was here too.

Dr. Owen: Hi Max, how are you?.

Max: (_Surprised_) Dr. Owen, when did you come here?.

Dr. Owen: Well, i heard about the two secret dinosaurs and i decided to come.

Patrick, Dr. Owen's assistent approached to him.

Patrick: I think that is not the unique reason.

Then, Dr. Owen set at Ursula, he fell in love with her again and run to her.

Dr. Owen: (_Very happy_) Ursula, my love!, i'm glad to see you again, please accept to marry me!.

Ursula screamed in panic and run out very fast.

Ursula: (_Yelling nervous while she run out to escape from Dr. Owen who tried to catched her_) Aaaahhh! Stay away from me! Grandpa!.

Dr. Owen: Ursula, don't avoid me! Wait for me!.

Patrick: (_Trying to cacth Dr. Owen_) Dr. Owen, there's more important things than that!.

The others were very confused about what they saw.

Max: (_Taking his dinotector_) Well, Reese i'm going to stop those dinosaurs by myself.

Reese: Hey stop Max, shouldn't you ask Rex and Zoe to help you with that?.

Max was angry to hear that.

Max: (_In his condition_) No! I don't want their help! Understood?.

Reese was surprised to hear his voice, also Zander, Ed, Rod and Laura.

Zander: My god! That kid scares me.

Ed: I think so.

Laura: (_A little upset_) Hey! What's your problem Max?.

Rod: (_A little upset_) Yeah, Reese just was talking, that's not the reason to raise your voice to her!.

Max: (_Angry_) That's not your problem, i have a duty now, stop those dinosaurs by myself, let's move Chomp!.

Then he left them. The others are a little worried for him.

Rod: What's wrong with him?.

Laura: I don't know, maybe he fell from his bed.

Later, Max was riding his bike while he was checking his dinotector looking for the dinosaurs.

Max: (_Riding to another place_) They must be close, this way! .

After riding too much; Max realized that the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus were destroying at an abandoned factory with their special attacks.

Max: There they are, it seems they are out of control.

The pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus realized that Max and Chomp were there and went attempting to attack them. Max and Chomp dodged them just time.

Max: (_A little upset_) Well Chomp, it's time to prove everybody we can handdle them alone, let's go!.

He was ready to use his dinotector. Max is comfronting a big danger. Can he and Chomp win?

**The first part is done, what will happen next? find out reading the next part, thanks and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and last part, I hope you enjoy it and comment.**

Max and Chomp are in a difficult situation; the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus are out of control and are attacking an abandoned factory. Max was ready to use his dinotector with Chomp to fight against the secret dinosaurs.

Max: Chomp, we have to stop them before they attack the city.

Max took Chomp that turned into a card. The pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus went to attack them but Max acted first.

Max: Dino slash! Triceratops, roar!.

Chomp turned into its normal form, and then it went to figth against the secret dinosaurs. It's a difficult battle because Chomp had to handle with two dinosaurs.

Max: (_Trying to cheer up Chomp_) Come on Chomp! You can do it!.

Chomp continued fighting against the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus but it seems Chomp couldn't defeat them.

Max: Don't worry Chomp, I'll help you with this.

Then Max took out a card. In that moment the pachycephalosaurus used its attack called Laser ray against Chomp but it dodged at time.

Max: (_Relieved_) That was to close, be careful Chomp!

But then the therizinosaurus used its attack called Claw blade against Chomp but it dodged at time too. Max was a little worried for Chomp.

Max: (_Preparing to use his card_) Hang on Chomp! I have to use this now! (_While he slided a card_) Lightning strike!.

Chomp charged ligthning on its horns then it threw it to the secret dinosaurs but they dodged it. Then the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus attacked Chomp with a body slam. Chomp was very hurt by the attack of the secret dinosaurs. Max was worried about that.

Max: Chomp, don't give up!, let's try this now. (_Taking and sliding another card_) Electric charge!.

Chomp had its body charged by electricity and ran against the secret dinosaurs. But the secret dinosaurs hit Chomp with their tails. Chomp was thrown to the air and fell to the ground. Then the pachycephalosaurus used Laser ray and the therizinosaurus used Gyro claw against Chomp, it was gravely hurt.

Max: (_Shouting very worried_) Chomp!.

Then the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus set at Max who was worried.

Max: (_Sad and traumatized_) No!, Chomp was hurt because of me.

The secret dinosaurs were coming for Max, he was still worried.

Max: (_Very sad_) In what was i thinking about? I let it distract me; my jealousy for Zoe.

The secret dinosaurs continued coming for Max who doesn't know what to do now. Then he set at Chomp that was hurt and couldn't wake up.

Max: (_Sad and scared_) I... I... I should have... asked Rex and Zoe's help, now Chomp is going to be hurt by my fault! What do i suppose to do?.

The pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus ran to attack Max who was scared. But suddenly a parasaurolophus appeared and attacked the secret dinosaurs letting them on the ground. Max was surprised to see that. It was Paris that was in its normal form and hit the dinosaurs.

Zoe: (_In high voice_) Max!.

Max realized that Zoe, along with Paris, was arriving to the place.

Max: (_Surprised_) Zoe!... (_But then he was a little upset to see her_) it's you.

Zoe: (_A little worried_) Max, are you okay?.

Max: (_In his condition_) Yeah, but Chomp is very hurt.

Zoe: But what happened to you, Max?.

Max: (_Upset_) That's not your problem and it doesn't matter, Chomp is hurt and the most important is saving my triceratops!.

Zoe was surprised to hear what Max said.

Zoe: (_Surprised_) Max, what's your problem? You act different.

Max: (_Upset_) What do you mean with that? You don't care me, you must think about Rex than anyone...

But in that moment Zoe slapped Max on his left cheek with her right hand. Max was amazed while he was sobbing his left cheek.

Zoe: (_Upset_) In what were you thinking about? Comfronting two dinosaurs without help!.

Max: (_In his condition_) Zoe... I...

Zoe: (_Upset_) Max, you should have thought about Chomp and its condition before to do this, don't forget we are a team.

Max: (_A little worried_) Zoe.

Then Max understood what Zoe said.

Max: Yeah, you're right, sorry to talk to you in a stupid way.

Zoe: Well, first we have to cure Chomp. (_Then she took out a card and slided it_) Natures blessing!.

Paris threw many leaves from its mouth to Chomp, and then Chomp was revitalized. Max realized that Chomp was cured.

Max: (_Happy_) Chomp! You are okay!.

The pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus got up and prepared to attacked Chomp and Paris.

Max: The pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus are going to attacked them!.

Zoe: (_Giving Max some cards and the elemental boosters_) Take them, Max, Reese told me in what we are going to comfront and I decided to take these.

Max: Good job Zoe; with these we can stop those dinosaurs.

Zoe: Well Max, let's do it together!.

Max: Okay Zoe! let's do it together!.

Max and Zoe took their elemental boosters and used them in their dinotectors.

Max and Zoe: (_Using their elemental booster_) Element booster! Dinotector on!.

Chomp and Paris were armored up with their armors. Then the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus used their specials attacks against Chomp and Paris but they dodged at time.

Max: I'll take the therizinosaurus and you'll take the pachycephalosaurus.

Zoe: All rigth

Max and Zoe took some cards and prepared to use them.

Max: (_While he slided his card_) Ultimate thunder!.

Zoe: (_While she slided her card_) Ultimate leaf!.

Chomp and Paris were charged with their respect elements in their bodies and ran against the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus. The secret dinosaurs were hit by those attacks and were on the ground very hurt.

Max: (_Happy_) We did it!.

The pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus turned into cards again. Max approached and picked them up.

Max: (_Looking the cards_) Now I remember, these are some of the most powerful dinosaurs that we fought.

Zoe: (_Approaching to Max_) Max, I want to know, what did you want when you came to my house?.

Max blushed a little to hear that.

Max: (_In his condition_) Well, i think i can't hide it, after all I know it

Zoe: (_A little confused_) What are you talking about?.

Max: (_A little sad_) Zoe, tell me the truth, you like Rex, rigth?.

Zoe: Well, yes...

Max: (_Very sad_) Well, I wanted to tell you that I like you but if you like Rex, I won't stand in your way, I understand.

Zoe: But, that's not the only truth.

Max: (_A little confused_) What?.

Zoe: When I went to the mall with Rex, we talked some things.

/Flashback/

Zoe and Rex were in a cafeteria in the mall, they were talking.

Rex: Zoe, did you like passing the time with me?.

Zoe: (_Happy_) Yes Rex, I liked to spend my time with you.

Then, Zoe was a little worried about something.

Zoe: Rex, there's something I have to tell you.

Rex: About what?.

Zoe: (_A little worried_) I know you like me, but I'm not sure about that.

Rex: I see, I really like you but I think there's something more, right?.

Zoe: (_Worried_ )Yeah.

Rex: Is it about Max?.

Zoe blushed a little to hear that.

Zoe: (_Worried_) Well... I don't know... maybe Max doesn't like me.

Rex: What makes you think that?.

Zoe: Max sometimes acts like a kid, but he always worries for all us when we fought together.

Rex: So do you like him?.

Zoe: (_Worried_) I don't know, but what about you? You said you like me.

Rex: (_Smiling a little_) Don't worry, I understand the situation, thinking well, I noticed Max likes you all this time, since we met.

Zoe: Rex, are you sure?.

Rex: (_Encouraging her_) Don't worry for me; I'll be fine, now you should tell Max if he likes you.

Zoe: Yeah, thanks Rex, and sorry for telling this.

Rex: It's okay; you should talk with Max about this.

Zoe: Okay.

/End of flashback/

Max was surprised to hear what Zoe said.

Max: Zoe, so that was you and Rex talked in the mall.

Zoe: Yeah, and know I need to know it Max, do you like me?.

Max: (_Blushed and nervous_) Well, I...

Zoe: Max, please, tell me!.

Max: (_Blushed_) Yes, I like... no!... I love you!.

Zoe blushed to hear what Max said.

Zoe: (_In her condition_) So, you were angry because you were jealous Rex likes me, weren't you?.

Max: (_In his condition_) Yes, sorry for acting like a stupid.

In that moment, Zoe ran to Max and she embraced him.

Zoe: Max, you should have told me that in first place, so you love me.

Max: Zoe, of course I love you.

Then they kissed passionatily while they still were embraced, Zoe put her arms around his neck and Max put his arms around her waist.

Zoe: Max, thanks, you made me happy.

Max: Yeah, I'll always make you happy, my dear Zoe.

They kissed again this time longer. But then they realized something.

Max: Damn it! We forgot to turned back Chomp and Paris.

Zoe: Yeah, we were distracted.

Max and Zoe used their dinotectors to turn Chomp and Paris in cards, then they slided them to turn their dinosaurs in their tiny forms. Max carried Chomp and Zoe carried Paris.

Max: Well Zoe, thanks for your help.

Zoe: Fine Max, I hope next time you think this is a team work.

In that moment they realized something is coming to them. It was the Alpha gang.

Ursula: Hey! What happened here?.

Max and Zoe: Eh? It's the old lady!.

Ursula was very angry and ran very but she was stopped by Zander and Ed.

Ursula: (_Yelling very angry_) How many times do I have to tell you don't call me old lady!.

Zander: (_Trying to calm her down_) Relax Ursula.

Ed: Yeah, it's not good for elder people.

Ursula was upset to hear that.

Ursula: (_Angry and she grabbed Ed scaring him_) What did you say, Ed?.

Max and Zoe were comically confused to see that. Then they looked each other and blushed.

Max: Well, let's return home.

Zoe: Yeah, I'm starving, I hope your mom makes a good dinner for us.

Max: So, do you want to have dinner with me?.

Zoe: Yes, but don't think to eat all the food.

Max: No way!.

Max and Zoe laughed together. The Alpha gang realized that.

Ursula: (_Confused and calmed while she was grabbing Ed_) What happen to those kids?.

Zander: (_A little mischievous_) It seems they developed a nice releationship.

Ed: Well, we didn't expect that.

Ursula: By the way, what happened with the pachycephalosaurus and the therizinosaurus?.

Max and Zoe approached to them.

Max: (_Showing the cards of the secret dinosaurs_) Don't worry; they are safe now.

Zoe: We stopped them.

Ursula: (_Thinking a little_) Well, that's good news to Dr. Z, I wonder how is he?.

In that moment in the time ship, Dr. Z was washing too many dishes, Helga was watching him.

Dr. Z: (_Sad_) Why do I have to wash the dishes, it wasn't my fault my pachycephalosaurus and my therizinosaurus escaped.

Helga: (_Upset_) Shut up Dr. Z! This is your punishment to do hidden things from Dr. Ancient!.

Dr. Z continued washing the dishes very fast but then he stopped.

Dr. Z: (_In high voice_) Some day, I'll become the dinosaur king and everybody will respect me!.

Helga: (_Upset_) Dr. Z, just continue washing the dishes!.

Dr. Z: (_Scared_) Yes, Helga.

Later, at night in Taylor's house; Zoe came to have dinner with Max's family. Max and Zoe sat next to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor suspected about them.

Mr. Taylor: (_Mischievous_) Well, it seems my son finally got his girlffriend.

Max and Zoe blushed to hear that.

Max: Dad!.

Mrs. Taylor: (While she was bringing the dinner) You shouldn't bother our son; he's just starting a new level of his life.

Zoe: That dinner looks delicious.

Mrs. Taylor: Well, I hope you like it.

Max: (_Happy_) Well, let's eat.

Mr. Taylor: Yeah, this is for recovering the dinosaur cards.

Mrs. Taylor: Those guys have many things in common.

Zoe: (_Smiling_) I think so.

Some days later; in a morning, Max and Zoe were walking together hand by hand.

Max: Zoe, I feel stupid for acting irrationally that day.

Zoe: Max, it's okay, you didn't expect that happen.

Max: Well, thanks.

Zoe: (_Happy_) By the way, I remember the time you acted cowardly, when I tried to kiss you because you were jealous when Jim kissed me on the cheek.

Max: (_A little blushed_) Well, I have to admit it, I was jealous even I denied it.

Zoe: I have to tell you something Max.

Max: About what?.

Zoe: In that time you rescued Zara, she kissed you and I was very jealous to see that.

In that moment they remember that time.

Max: Well, sorry for that.

Zoe: But now you admit you love me.

Max: Zoe, if you want, I can change my behavior in order to be more interesting to you than just a kid.

Zoe: (_Putting her right hand on his cheek_) Max, you don't have to do it, you are funny, I like you as you are, I'm with you.

Max: Really? Well thanks, I'm with you too.

Max and Zoe were going to kiss, but suddenly something happened. Someone was calling, Max took his cellphone, it was his father.

Max: Hi dad, what happen?.

Mr. Taylor: Where are you? Don't you remember today is the day Rex and the others will return to the future, everybody have to reunite to the time ship to say them good bye.

Max and Zoe realized what he said.

Max: No way, I forgot it, we must go to say goodbye to Rex.

Zoe: Yeah, let's go.

Max and Zoe went to another place.

Later; Max, Zoe, their parents went to the time ship to say goodbye to Rex, his parents and the Alpha gang.

Max: (_Giving hand to Rex_) Rex, it was great you stay here for a while.

Rex: Yeah, I really liked being here with all you.

Then the D-team turned their dinosaurs into cards. Then Max and Zoe give their dinosaur cards to Rex.

Max: Rex, please take care our dinosaurs.

Zoe: We'll miss them and you.

Rex: Don't worry, I'm sure one day I'll return.

Max: Yeah, we'll wait for you.

Then, Dr. Ancient and Dra. Cretacia; Rex's parents; appeared and approached them.

Dr. Ancient: Rex, it's time to say goodbye to your friends.

Dra. Cretacia: We must go back home.

Rex set at his friends.

Rex: Max, Zoe, everybody, I'm glad to know you since the begining.

Max: One day, we'll meet again.

Rex: I hope you and Zoe have a good relationship.

Max: (_A little blushed_) Well, thanks.

Then; Rex, his parents and also the Alpha gang got in the time ship. Then the time ship flew to the sky and disappeared. Max and Zoe saw how the time ship traveled to the time tunnel and disappeared.

Some days later, Max and Zoe were in the park hand by hand, looking the sky, they were happy.

Zoe: Max, it passed three days since Rex and the others returned to the future.

Max: Yeah, I miss him and also our dinosaurs, Chomp, Ace, Paris and the others.

Then, they look each others.

Zoe: (_while she embraced him_) Well, at least I have you to make me company.

Max: (_While he put his arms around her waist_) Yes, I'll be with you forever.

Then they kissed passionatily for a while making they fall on the ground, Max was down and Zoe over him. Then they broke their kiss while they looked deeply their eyes each others.

Max: I love you, Zoe.

Zoe: I love you, Max.

Next they got up from the ground, they were still embraced.

Max: Maybe the D-team ends, but we're still living as part of the D-team.

Zoe: That's a good speech from someone.

Max: We'll be fine, until the day we meet Rex again to become the D-team again.

In that moment a little air breeze passed through Max and Zoe, they were still embraced while they looked the sky and smiled together.

**That's all, maybe not very good but interesting for some people, thanks for reading and your comments.**


End file.
